Submission
by idiot-inator
Summary: A little challenge is thrown into the flat: Who is submissive - Dan or Phil?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I am really into phan right now and you might know that I am about to leave for the summer. But, oh well. I'm sure y'all don't care. This is just something I thought of after looking through a ton of fanart. I don't own Dan or Phil. Enjoy anyway.

.

.

It is a lazy, quiet day in the flat shared by two of the most famous British youtubers. They are relaxed on the couch, leaning on opposite ends with their legs innocently overlapping one another. Dan has been on tumblr for the greater part of the day, while Phil has been surfing the web around various sites. Dan takes a sip of his Ribena when Phil breaks the silence.

"Have you seen our latest genderswap personalities?"

"No, what are their names?"

"Get this: Philicity – with a P-H – and Danica."

"Oh, God." Dan chortles. "And they're an item, too?"

"But of course. They're Phem-Phan."

"Clever." Dan shakes his head.

The comfortable silence surrounds them again. Dan is back to clicking on the new gifs his fans have produced while Phil peruses Pinterest to find photocopies showing off how much the two of them share their clothes. He then glances at what they are wearing currently and chuckles lightly.

"What is it?"

Phil shakes his head. Dan is wearing the green T-shirt Phil wore when they played 'sports' with Pewdiepie and Marzia. He, Phil, is wearing the gray hoodie Dan had gotten embarrassed by a slip of tongue while wearing it in their Monster Pops video. The absurdity of the fangirl web is coming true.

"This development on Pinterest," Phil explains. "It shows how much we wear each others' clothes."

"Huh." Dan glances up a moment. "I hadn't noticed."

"We're doing it now." Phil points out with a short laugh.

"Oh yeah."

Another cloud of silence circles their living area. Dan continues to check tumblr, now writing a phanfiction on his secret page. He tries to write fluff, considering he isn't sure which of them is more dominant. There are a lot of things circling the Internet, showing off both sides to the coin and Dan can't help but think. Meanwhile, Phil has his mind on the same track – almost. He is looking over DeviantArt's phanfiction prompts, unable to hold in a snort on one entitled 'Dan gives Phil the chance to top'.

"You laughed?"

"Looking through phan prompts."

"Oh yeah?"

Phil nods. "Dan gives Phil the chance to top." He lets out a sigh. "As if I'd need a chance."

"Phil, what are you saying?"

The older boy's eyes flicker up mischievously. "Well, Dan. If we actually were an item, would you be submissive? Or would you try to battle the lion?"

Battle the lion? Dan's jaw drops, wondering where this side of Phil has come from. Then he remembers Phil's old videos – the darker ones Dan had fallen for originally. Dan swallows thick air as Phil sets down his laptop. He keeps their legs overlapping and Dan quickly shuts off his secret tumblr account.

"I could be dominant if I wanted to." Dan inwardly curses himself for his voice breaking.

"Right." Phil smirks, pretending to agree.

"Hey," Dan pouts, setting down his own laptop. "I could make you submit."

The twinkle in Phil's eyes is quickly replaced by hunger. He promptly pounces on Dan, pinning his wrists to the wall above him, and saddling on his hips. Dan's eyes are widened, his brain not completely sure what has just transpired. Phil lets out a throaty chuckle, casting his roommate a cocky grin.

"You really think so?"

Dan squirms, grumbling more to himself rather than his friend. "Come off it, Phil. I wasn't ready."

Phil takes it into consideration and consents. He lets Dan stand up and walk over to the love seat. Phil waits patiently until Dan gets down on his knees to find the lost remote.

"Ready now?"

Dan feels himself smirk. He turns to Phil, with a determined look on his own. "I'm ready to see you try."

Phil pounces again. This time, there is more of a fight to the top. They roll around a bit. Unsurprisingly, Phil wins. A few hours later, Dan has retreated to his room and Phil has remained in the lounge. He is reading a novel as Dan creeps in from behind. Dan leaps and pounces on Phil, causing the book to fall and both boys to drop off the couch. Phil giggles at Dan's immaturity and feigns a battle to help boost Dan's confidence.

Unfortunately, Dan does not need this. While Dan is on top, holding Phil's wrists above his head, he feels the need to gloat. He doesn't listen to Phil's warning tone. Without saying a word, Phil quickly flips them over, this time with a little bit of anger behind his actions. He pins Dan securely and places a knee next to his groin for added pressure.

"Really, Phil?" Dan asks uncomfortably.

The black-haired man grins and leans down to softly whisper, "What can I say? I'm an aggressive lover."

Dan makes an uncomfortable grunt and Phil chuckles lightly. He bounces back to the heels of his feet. Dan lets out a short gasp and scrambles to a sitting position. Phil has the same smirk resting on his face as Dan pouts.

"Rematch."

"I'm sorry?" Phil raises an eyebrow. "A rematch?"

"Yeah." Dan crosses his arms. "So you aren't ready."

Phil crosses his arms as well. "Alright. I'll give you three shots."

"What is this, a challenge?"

An evil little twinkle forms in Phil's eyes at the mention of a challenge. Dan gulps audibly, wondering what beast he's just unlocked. Phil always goes overboard on challenges. He sighs, knowing he can't go back and call it something else.

"Sure. A challenge."

"Great! So I'll give you three chances in the next twenty-four hours. At any time, I challenge you to lock me down, tackle me, whatever. Just top me for ten seconds at any point, and I'll tell YouTube I'm gay."

"Seriously?" Dan gapes. "Isn't that a pretty big thing?"

He shrugs. "Why not? The fans think we're together. And I am actually gay, so why not?"

"You're gay?"

Phil groans, rolling his eyes. He lets out a sigh and stands up. "Yes, Daniel. You know I've dated guys before."

"Uh, right. Um, okay. And, and if you win?" He stutters.

The uncomfortable look is gone from Phil's eyes, replaced with the same sinful glint. The smirk appears on his lips just as quickly and Dan looks away.

"I was hoping you'd ask. If you can't manage to top me for ten seconds at any of the three shots I give you, then you will dial up PJ and tell him you are submissive and I am dominant."

"I can't tell PJ that."

"Because it's the truth?"

"No, because, hey! No!"

Phil laughs a little. "C'mon, Dan. It's the whole fanbase learning I'm gay versus one of our friends maybe thinking we're a couple. It's basically a Dan vs. Phil without the camera."

Dan smirks at the thought. "You're on."

Several hours later, a little past two pm, Phil is at the computer editing a cooking video for his channel. He is careful to edit out most of the offhanded innuendos, and especially the quick clip when he had leaned over and licked some batter off Dan's hand. Phil laughs to himself at all the little 'innocently filthy' quips he had made. He speeds through some of the more boring parts and inserts montages where the two of them had been messing around instead.

Having his headphones on, Phil isn't paying the least bit of attention to his surroundings off the screen. So, it comes as an awful big surprise when there is a sudden pressure to his side, propelling him off the chair. The wire connecting his headphones wrap around his throat for a couple seconds, momentarily choking him as he is shoved to the floor. Dan's eyes widen, realizing what he is doing.

"Oh, God, sorry." He hovers up just a tad.

Phil slips out from the headphones and rolls over. He quickly and effectively towers over Dan, shoving him into the same spot he was in not moments ago. He bears down on Dan's shoulders, locking him into place for the whole of ten seconds. At the counted mark, he rolls off the struggling younger boy with a giggle.

"Y'know, you could've just asked. But choking kink, not for me."

"Eugh." Dan grumbles. "Whatever."

.

.

That might could've ended better, but meh. That was only Dan's first shot at topping Phil. Oh, that sentence sounds so weird and awesome. Hope this ties you over until I return. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Glad you like this one. I don't own anyone here unless I make a comment of it. Thank you!**

.

.

.

.

.

Later on, a little past two, Dan leaves the comforts of his room for something to snack on. Not really surprising him, there is Britney Spears music being played at a rather low volume while Phil uses a spoon as a microphone as he lip syncs to '…Baby One More Time'. He looks around. Phil has his eyes shut, memorizing where everything is in the kitchen as he spreads honey mustard on his sandwich. Dan decides to use this to his advantage and attacks.

Phil lets out his cute little gasp from being startled and some of the honey mustard is unceremoniously spread across his face. Dan struggles to take hold, but begins cracking up at the sight of Phil's face. In this weak moment, Phil flips them over. He grins, wiping off some of the mustard only to smush it in Dan's face. When the younger boy sputters at the sticky contact, Phil lowers himself and his voice.

"Just imagine what the mustard could have been."

They reach the ten-second mark and Phil rolls off to continue creating his sandwich. Dan persists to lie in the floor, partially covered in honey mustard. He isn't sure what it is he is feeling. He is feeling rushed when he tries to battle for dominance, but something about it is pleasing to him when he loses to Phil. He knows he's not gay, but is it possible that he's bisexual? He's had man-crushes before – on Anthony and Evan P – but this feels like so much more. Maybe he's only gay for his best friend? When his body starts to tingle at the thought, he finally overcomes his senses and goes to flop on the couch after grabbing a handful of cookies. Phil joins him and they watch 'Yuri on Ice'.

They are finally getting tired around midnight, after Phil's long day of editing videos for several (meaning three) channels and Dan's long day of thinking about new ways of pouncing on his friend, Dan is willing to watch 'Buffy' if Phil takes out the trash. The older quickly agrees, figuring they could watch two, maybe three episodes before falling into dead sleep. Figuring it to be his last chance – considering how late he sleeps in – Dan creeps down the hall and crouches, waiting for Phil to return. When he finds the raven-haired boy bobbing up the stairs, Dan tackles him to the carpeted floor.

Phil is noticeably sleepy, but even so, he manages to squirm out of Dan's grasp. The younger breaks out all stops devoid of hitting his friend, but it is to no avail. Phil doesn't really mind the cursing too much with his heavy-set mind, either. He pins Dan down for a long ten seconds. When he gets up though, and starts walking back inside without any quips, Dan can't help but feel a pang of disappointment. It isn't that he actually wanted to complete the bet, but he's got to say he's enjoyed this. He is broken out of this saddened trance very suddenly though. After Phil makes sure the door is locked, he pounces onto Dan, locking him in place on the couch.

Smirking at Dan's wonder and confusion, Phil explains his reasoning. "What if one of our neighbors happened to walk out. Do you want to explain this to Mrs. Wickersham?"

Dan shakes his head and Phil suddenly moves a knee against Dan's groin. He pins both Dan's hands above his head with one hand, and he fishes his phone out of his back pocket with the other.

"You didn't think I'd forget our little bet, did you?"

Dan blushes sheepishly. "Guess I'm not that lucky."

Phil bites his bottom lip, dialing a certain number. "Oh, you're very lucky. It's ringing."

He places the phone next to Dan's ear, still balancing a hovering act just over Dan's lap. The line clicks.

"Yeah, Phil? What's up?" PJ's voice is heard clearly on the other side.

"Err, hey, Peej." Dan's voice warbles.

"Oh, hey, Dan. What's up?"

"I, err, I needed to tell you something." He tries to figure out how to say this and not make it sound like anything more. "Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Are you having another existential crisis?" His voice holds concern.

"Oh, no, I know I'm very much alive right now." He answers as Phil moves a tad closer.

"Oh." The unmistakable sound of a microwave dings. "Then what is it?"

"Hypothetically, if the whole Phan business were real, I…."

Phil shifts so he is looming over Dan. His knee jabs at Dan's groin a little harder as his light hovering slowly lowers, since Phil is starting to regret instigating a corresponding act of tension torture. Dan verbally winces and Phil smirks, still holding onto the phone.

"I'm the submissive one." Dan lets out a breath, suddenly capturing Phil's determined and somewhat passionate gaze. "Phil is totally dominant."

"Well, I s'pose you are a bit more pastel." PJ shrugs. "Why tell me all this now? You guys doing something?" He asks jokingly, figuring that Dan might just be a little tipsy.

"Peej!"

"Just asking." He laughs.

At this moment, Phil leans down a little more. He is losing his stability and he decides to do something to ensure that his best friend will not escape. He licks the side of Dan's face, causing the younger man to sputter in confusion.

"Phil, did you just lick me?"

Phil gets close to Dan's ear and the phone. He can no longer remain hovered. In a sultry voice, he lets out a small rawr. PJ nearly drops the phone and hangs up immediately. Dan hears the phone click off but Phil isn't budging. His eyes are dilated.

"What the hell was that?" He asks breathlessly but not upset. "What are you doing?"

Phil gently moves so his lips graze Dan's. "Making phan real." He closes the gap.

 **Okay! Should I continue? Obviously, Phil has made his point. He definitely is the dominant one. I'll let you decide! Hope this was worth the wait!**


End file.
